You can stop saying Sorry,
by DemiNeko chan
Summary: We all know the Vincent visit Lucrecia in the cave but this time He will never forget... Read to find out w
1. Welcome Back

**A/N:** Hello there so yah it's my first FanFic so I hope u like it and if there anything wrong with the or any constructive criticism I would be very glad and thank you for reading my First FanFic enjoy~ = v =

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these Characters or the games they all belong to Square Enix.

* * *

It was a clam day in Eden like any other day, Vincent went to visit the cave like any other day but it was a special day it was her Birthday, so he had a gift for her some flowers, or maybe her favorite wine (that he ended up drinking it all by himself).

Cloud went with him because Vincent need a ride, they take his tuck because Cloud's bike was in the shop and that Tifa was there too she wanted to pay her respects to Lucrecia gave.

"No Flowers today Vince?" asked his spiky haired friend. "Yeah and where's your cloak? asked the long black haired beauty sitting in the front next to her boyfriend. "No today guys it's her day" said Vincent.

True it was different from other times instead of wearing his normal clothes he was wearing, a black dress shirt with some black dress pants (or just the jumpsuit he with his normal clothes)

"Even the headband" giggled Tifa pointing at his head. "Yes" he said. He just had his normal hair style. When they got there Vincent was the first to get out of the tuck picking up the wine bottle he started to walk to the cave enterers "Well will wait here" said Cloud "Okay" replayed Vincent has he was entering the cave.

When he got in he did what he always did say hello to Lucrecia and just sit on the floor and look at her but since it was her birthday he open the wine bottle first pored it into two glasses he had and he place one close to her, now he would sit on the floor and just look at her with her peaceful face and tell her how his life going.

"But How are you I hope you're okay" he say from time to time. But he always hear "I'm sorry" he could her say.

"Don't be it's fine" he would say back at her." I told you before I don't blame you I'm alive because of you" one more tear came out of her eyes "Your still cry?" he stands up walks closer to her "Why do you cry?" Vincent said "I'm so sorry" he still hears her voice "Stop" his voice got ruff, he place his hand on the crystals "please I forgive you."

He would close his eyes so he could remember everything that has happen between them just by touching the crystal.

-CRACK-

"Huh?!" When he open his eyes he saw the crystal breaking "What?!" he steps back "LU…" he tried to say but..

-SHATTER-

At that moment the crystal breaks completely her body was being held by the lifestream. "Lucrecia?" he said with a confused face. "We granted her wish Vincent" said a voice coming out of the lifestream.

"Her wish, what was her wish?" He said with a serious tone "Lucrecia wish was to see you again".

Vincent looked at her and walk forward and grabs her hand and pulls her to him, with the power he us to pull her they both into the ground. Hugging her waist he stood up slowly not trying to wake her up, her look at her sleeping face removing the hair in her face smiling that he had her in his arms hold and hugging her warm body. He knew she was alive feeling her slow heart beat slowly starting to beat then a normal beat.

Leaving the cave Vincent holding Lucrecia in his arms walks to Cloud and Tifa are. "Vincent what happen?" said Cloud has he saw Vincent holding Lucrecia in his arms. "Did the crystal break?" ask Tifa with a worried face.

"No she's alive" said Vincent looking at her. "How?" ask Cloud. "Take me home and I will explain" said Vincent. "Let's go then Tifa start the tuck." said Cloud. "Yeah" said Tifa running to the tuck.

After a long ride back to Vincent place he told Cloud and Tifa what happen inside the Cave till they finally Got to Vincent's house.

Vincent Open the door to his apartment and walks in holding Lucrecia taking her to his bed room and laying her down on his bed till she wakes ups.

"Do you need anything food, clothes?" ask Tifa. "Some clothes for Lucrecia thanks guys." said Vincent. "No problem Vince It the least we can do." said Cloud. After that Cloud and Tifa left and Vincent stayed in the house waiting for Lucrecia to wake up.

Some hours pass and Vincent check on Lucrecia every Hour or minutes to see if she was awake yet but she was still sleeping. He walk closer to her and touch her cheek how much he want her to wake up fast to he could take her in his arms and not let go, but she was still asleep. Other hours pass and he decided to take a shower so he got in to the bathroom turned on the water and right when he was taking off his close he heard a footsteps.

"Maybe Cloud and Tifa are back or…."Vincent ran out of the bathroom only wearing his pants. He ran into his bedroom to see that Lucrecia wasn't lying on the bed he looks around his room and he didn't find her in there so he went to look in the living room.

"Vincent…?" said a familiar voice. That was behind him, he turned around and saw Lucrecia standing there looking at him.

"Lucrecia!" said Vincent walking to her standing in front of her he couldn't help himself to right there hug her very close to him not wanting to let her go.

"Vincent it is you" she said with tears in her eyes hugging him back the same way has him "Vincent I'm so…" he didn't let her finish "I forgive you a long time ago stop saying sorry."

* * *

**A/N: So there u are guys i hope u like it next chapter coming soon~~~~~~**


	2. First night Together

**A/N: **Hello guys I'm back! So yah here the next chapter you been waiting for Sorry if I took so long to publish I had school stuff to do and well didn't have time but now it's time! Hope u like this chapter~~~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these Characters or the games they all belong to Square Enix.

* * *

Vincent places his hand on her cheek and wipes away with his thumb her tears in her eyes "Stop crying i wanna see you smile."said Vincent smiling."Vince.." said Lucrecia smiling."See now that wasn't so hard right" she giggle and kept on smiling and crying . Lucrecia place her and on his Vincent kept on wiping off her tears.

"Close your eyes" said Vincent."I need to give you your present"."My present?" she said with a confused face."Yes you don't remember your own Birthday? ask Vincent."It's been a while Vincent, I'm surprise i remember how to stand and walk"she said laughing."I miss your laugh its sweet" said Vincent. She smiles and closes her eyes "Ready" she said in a low voice.

Vincent slowly move his lip closer to hers. and kisses her lips slowly he didn't know how would she react. Lucrecia wrapped her arms around Vincent's neck pulling him closer to liked what she did so her wrap his arms around her waist pulling her close too.

Vincent ended the kiss but not letting go of her body ."I liked my gift"said Lucrecia smiling."I'm glad" said Vincent."One more?"she ask him."As many as you want my Dear"said Vincent. When they were about to kiss the door open coming in Cloud with Tifa. "We're back Vince."said Cloud. holding some sopping bags full of clothes for lucrecia.

Tifa notices a half naked Vincent holding Lucrecia in his arms."Well this is awkward." said Tifa."What?"asked Cloud."Oh well Hello there."said Cloud rubbing the back of his neck.

" Welcome back guys." said Vincent with a light blush across his face And Lucrecia giggling.

"Are these you friends Vincent?"asked Lucrecia."Yes they are my very good friends,they help me get you here."said Vincent.

"Cloud Strife and this is my girlfriend" said Cloud."Tifa Lockhart nice to meet you" said Tifa.

"Nice too meet you Cloud and Tifa and thank you for helping Vincent." said Lucrecia "No problem we own him for all the other times he as helped us and your are someone very imported to him so we had to help."said Cloud."Yep" said Tifa

"Oh before i forget here these are for you."said Tifa giving the bags too Lucrecia."Oh thank you" said Lucrecia while taking the bags full of clothes."Tifa did't know what to get you so she pick one of each." said Cloud."Thank you again." said Lucrecia.

"Well why don't you guys stay for diner" said Vincent."Great idea!" said Tifa very excited."This way we can get to know more about You and Lucrecia"said Cloud."And I can know more about what Vincent been doing all these years" said Lucrecia.

So then Tifa went into the kitchen and started making diner. Vicent went to take his shower leaving Lucre talking with Cloud about how did he meet a little while they where all sitting down laughing having diner like one big family after diner Tifa and Lucrecia went to Vincent's bedroom to see the clothes that she and Cloud bough for Her and Vincent stayed in the living room with Cloud just to talk. A few hours went by and Cloud and Tifa went so the only ones left where Vincent and Lucrecia.

"Do u like the clothes?"asked Vincent."Yes there beautiful" said Lucrecia."There nice people Vince I'm glad you made friends like them...I'm very glad" Vincnet felt something wrong and walks to her, he lightly rubbing her back."Lucrecia whats wrong?" asked Vincent worried.

"It's nothing Vincent I'm just happy" said Lucrecia crying."If's it's nothing then why are you crying"said Vincent wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him." Vincent..." she was interpreted by Vincent's lips crashing into hers.

They didn't pull away from each other for a while,When they did there where laying on Vincent's bed."You should take a shower." said Vincent." i don't want too,I wanna stay here with you." he didn't say anything he only replayed by kissing her one more kiss, it was romantic and gentle.

He pulled away from her lips bereaving heavily."I think i should shower now" said lucrecia sitting up."Okay I'll be here let me get you a towel" said Vincent standing up and going into the closet to look for a towel for Lucrecia.

Vincent give the towel too Lucrecia and showed her to the she got in she took of her clothes and looked into the mirror and saw herself.

"I'm alive again,I have him back too, I'm glad that you brought me back" she said taking too the life she came out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel and wearing one of Vincent's shirts. She notices that Vincent wasn't in the bedroom or the living room.

- BANG BANG -

"What's that noise?" she asked her self" A gun? Maybe Vincent.?".

- BANG BANG -

Lucrecia followed the sound of the gun to the roof top of Vincent's apartment. When she got up there Lucrecia saw Vincent shooting at some old beer cans.

-BANG-

"So this is where u have been hiding" said Lucrecia walking towards Vincent." I wouldn't say hiding" said Vincent." Hmm Ok" she said while taking the gun away from his hand"Hey give that back" said Vincent. Lucrecia walk to where the guns case was she and she put the gun away and walk back to Vincent."Let's go to bed" she said holding Vincent's hand.

"Sure" Vincent said , taking her hand.

When they got down from the roof top they went to Vincent's bedroom."Okay well I'll be sleeping in the living room if you need me" he said while opening the window next to the bed."No~~Vince stay here with me" said Lucrecia grabbing his arm."But Lucrec..."interpreted by Lucrecia."You have me back and you don't wanna spend the night with me..." she said with a sad tone.

Vincent look at her."Its not that" he looks at him."It's to early for us to be sharing a bed." said Vincent."I don't care" said Lucrecia pulling Vincent into the bed Making Vincent fall on top of her.

"Stay here with me" said Lucrecia warping her arms around his neck."After that yes,I'll stay here"said Vincent smiling."Yay~" she said with joy."Where do like to sleep? next to the window or next to the door?" she asked Vincent.

"Anywhere is fine" he said."Ok i'll sleep here" Lucrecia laid next to the window."If you get cold,I'll get another blanket."said Vincent."No i know you will warn me up" said Lucrecia hugging Vincent.

After getting settled in the bed.

"You comfy Vince?" asked Lucrecia."hmm mmm" said Vincent half asleep.

Lucrecia looked up at his sleeping face and said "Vincent I love you" smuggling in Vincent chest.

Vincent look at lucrecia "I love you Too Lucrecia" he said and kiss the top of her head and hug her body close to his. And they both drifted into a sound sleep.

* * *

**A/N: There you guys the end of chapter two don't worry Chapter 3 coming soon and it will be the lemon chapter~~~~ Hoped you like it!**


End file.
